The Day it all Ended
by HookedOnMitchelMusso
Summary: Gilbert knew Oz since he was a child. He could notice whenever something wasn't right with him. What happens when his master's suddenly another? Like if he was... being controlled? -crappy description- One-shot


**Hey there! ~ I had this idea since… uhmm 3 weeks? XD I just didn't have enough inspiration to write it down ~ I suck with descriptions. I hope you all like it and …. Enjoy the feels muahaha! ~**

* * *

_"Hey Gil, why are you crying?..." The blond smirked at his servant, touching his chest due to the pain he was feeling at the moment. He then noticed something wasn't right, his chest wasn't supposed to feel this wet, and… sticky. He turned to see his own hand just to notice it was stained in red. His eyes widened, he immediately turned his gaze to the raven. "E-Everything's okay…" he continued, faking a smile, "I-I'm okay…"_

He was turning over and over on the bed, grinning and frowning.

_"GIL!"_

After a couple of seconds the blond opened his eyes in a slam frightened; little drops of sweat falling down his forehead.

"Again? Why do I keep having this horrible nightmare?" Oz cleared his forehead and sighed; kind of relieved it had just been an unpleasant dream, considering how everything felt so _real._

"Oz?" The raven called him, entering the room preoccupied. "Are you okay?" he asked sitting beside him and touching his cheek with a concerned look.

"I'm alright, thanks." Oz smirked slightly and looked down. He didn't want to face him, at least not at the moment… He could still picture Gilbert crying _so desperately_, holding him so close, afraid of losing him…

"Are you sure?" the raven asked again, worried due to Oz's emotionless stare.

"I am Gil!~" he replied with his normal cheerful state again. "Okay?" he approached to him smirking with his eyes closed.

"I-If you say so…" he stuttered nervously looking apart, "Anyway, I'm sorry Oz I'll have to leave you here…" the raven said standing up the bed and approaching to the door.

"Again?" he pouted.

"I'm sorry… there's an important matter we need to discuss at Pandora…"

"Ohh… don't worry, Gil. I'll wait here with Alice."

Gilbert smiled at him, grabbing the doorknob and leaving. Oz sighed and threw himself to bed, lying and looking at the ceiling thinking what could he possibly do in the Rainsworth mansion until Gilbert returned home. He knew the rules; he was forbidden to go outside just to be sure he didn't get into a risky situation, considering the Baskervilles where still searching for him in order to catch Jack Vessalius.

The blond sighed again and rose from the bed, leaving the room and going downstairs to meet up with Alice having her breakfast.

* * *

"I'm afraid the situation has worsened..."

"What do you mean by that, Break?!" the raven exclaimed impatient. "How much time will it take for Jack to leave Oz's body?!"

"He won't be able to…"

"What are you saying!?" he kept screaming desperate.

"You saw the man yourself, he's strong, determined. Getting rid of him isn't that easy of a thing…"

"Tsk." He complained angry, clenching his fists.

"But not only that my dear Gilbert ~ the files found thanks to Oscar and Reim demonstrate that Glen Baskerville wasn't the one who caused the tragedy of Sablier."

"What!? That's impossible! Then who did it!?"

"I'm afraid… it was Jack Vessalius himself."

Gilbert's eyes widened.

"J-Jack?" he stuttered, "B-But… Oz… he's…"

"Your master's not the reincarnation of Jack, though he can use his body to do whatever he pleases. We wouldn't notice it, and Jack's not an idiot considering how he fooled us all these years…"

Gilbert remained steady, still unable to believe what he just heard.

"That means, we must beware… we never know when he could do something to break the balance of things…"

The raven didn't emit a single word. He was extremely worried about Oz… what if something happened to him? He knew how Jack could manipulate him whenever he wanted, and as Break said he could do it in a blink of an eye, and no one would be able to notice it, also because somehow Oz and Jack weren't that different from each other… they're personalities were connected and alike.

"That bastard…" Break muttered angry, "Being called a "Hero" when he was the one who caused everything."

"What should we do? What if Oz…"

"We can't do anything about it but wait…" he interrupted him, "and remember, you must not say anything about this…"

* * *

"Gil! ~" the blond sang happy when he saw Gilbert entering the house.

"Hey, Oz." he replied faking a smile and patting his hair.

"Is everything okay? ~" he asked cocking his head still smiling.

The raven stared at him carefully. Those big and precious green orbs, there was no way that little blond could be capable of doing such awful things, even if he was being controlled. But what if…?

"Gil?" the blond repeated, walking closer to him.

Gilbert blinked a couple of times forgetting his thoughts, "Everything's fine…" he replied still faking a smile.

"If you say so~" he said cheerful. "Come on ~ let's go have something for dinner!"

Gil didn't have a chance to answer; he was already being pulled by Oz from his coat. Then they both sat on the table.

"So, how was your day, Gil?" the green-eyed boy asked smirking.

"Huh?"

"Your day… how was it, Gil? You said you had something to discuss at Pandora."

"Oh… yeah, it was… fine. We finished some business…" the raven said looking away.

"I'm glad to hear that~" he replied still smiling, "but you don't look good Gil… are you really okay?"

He then turned to face the blond. "Yes, I just…"

Oz stared at him curious and concerned. Gilbert's eyes widened. He couldn't face the blond after what he heard… it was hard, it hurt him somehow…

"I think I just need some sleep," he finished, getting up from his chair.

"Oh, okay… then, good night Gil." The blond said with a sincere smile on his face. Gilbert smiled back at him and went upstairs to his room. He tossed his coat and hat to the floor and lay on his bed, covering his forehead with his arm. He turned to look at the ceiling, thinking about Oz until he fell completely asleep.

* * *

A couple of days passed by. Everything seemed to be normal within Oz so Gilbert stopped worrying about it and everything Break said to him. He knew Oz was very kind hearted, and that not even Jack could beat that… at least that was what he thought…

One day he began to act rougher, not in a matter of offense, but he even sounded smarter, he always wanted to know about what Pandora investigated about the Baskervilles, the tragedy of Sablier, but mostly, about _Jack Vessalius_. Nobody seemed to notice Oz's strange and new behavior, and considering Gilbert stopped worrying he didn't either, until Gilbert noticed how he get along with Alice now. It was _different_, not like the Oz he used to know. This one was constantly watching her, analyzing every single thing she did, but not only that, he didn't talk to her like before, in fact, it could be said that he avoided but spied her, and if they speak it would only be to ask her about herself. Oz would always try to make up a random conversation in which Alice told her about her powers as a chain, stories about the abyss, things she'd seen there, etc. Sometimes she answered them, other she just ignored and punched him.

What was going on? It was odd that the Vessalius boy asked all of that stuff to her all of a sudden.

This strange behavior was present almost the entire day, but some other times it wasn't there at all, just the same Oz they all knew. Gilbert could tell just by the simple fact of how he treated him and Alice. Oz used to tease him every single day, using every lame excuse to do it, and lately he hasn't done that at all –not that Gilbert missed it.

After thinking about this situation, he recaptured Break's words saying "_Your master's not the reincarnation of Jack, though he can use his body to do whatever he pleases. We wouldn't notice it, and Jack's not an idiot considering how he fooled us all these years…" _in his head. He was right, that wasn't Oz anymore, and before telling Break about this, he decided to reassure his conclusion by talking with the blond first.

The next day, Gilbert knocked Oz's door.

"Who is it?" The blond asked in a serious tone.

"G-Gilbert, can I come in?" he asked stuttering due to his nervousness of finding out the truth himself.

"Come in," he said, as Gilbert made his way into the room.

"I want to talk to you about something important." The Nightray said walking towards Oz, who was sitting in the bed organizing a few papers.

"What are all of these things?" he asked curious, staring at the papers.

"That's none of your concern, Gil." He said looking down and grabbing the papers, leaving them in the drawer. "What do you need?"

Gilbert's eyes widened. He could listen to Oz's voice perfectly normal, it didn't sound like Jack at all… but there was something different about him, something in his stare… like if he had hatred inside of him and wanted to hurt everyone. The blond then smiled mischievously at him.

"What are you staring at, Gil? Is there something wrong?" he raised an eyebrow and cocked his head a little to the left.

"I-I… just wanted to know if you were okay…"

The blond chuckled. "That's what you wanted to talk about? I thought you said "something important""

"And it is important, I care about you." He said, sitting in the bed beside him.

Oz remained with his mischievous smile, understanding the reason why Gilbert was there.

"So you're worried about me, aren't you?" he played along with the role, "Well, why would you be? It's not like something happened to me…is it?" he leaned over to him and smiled.

Gilbert's cheeks turned a bit reddish.

"Is there something that's actually important that you would like to tell me about?" he blinked slowly in a mischievous matter.

"I-I…" he stopped talking when he suddenly remembered Break's words again: _"and remember, you must not say anything about this…_"

"Well?" the blond asked impatient for an answer.

Gilbert then sighed and stroked his hair softly.

"I just wanted to let you know…" he started, looking straight to his green eyes, "that I won't let anything happen to you, and if someone even tries to hurt you in any way, I'll make them pay with my own hands, okay?" he said in a matter of threat, still stroking his hair.

Oz eyes widened at Gilbert's words. Was he trying to imply something? He then faked a smile.

"Thank you Gil, I know I can count with you."

They smiled at each other, and then Gilbert removed his hand from his hair and stood up from the bed, walking towards the door.

"If you need anything just let me know." He said before opening the door. The green-eyed boy just nodded and smiled at him.

The raven then left the room, still doubting about him… he sounded like Oz, he said things Oz would have also answered, but the stare he gave him when he asked him about those papers, what was written in them anyway? And it didn't matter how much Gilbert wanted to deny things if they were related with Oz, he knew for sure something wasn't quite right, and he wouldn't take his suspicions away that easily after all the things he'd seen by himself.

He didn't say a word to Break about this, and the next day, it all happened…

* * *

"Wake up seaweed head!" Alice exclaimed, jumping above Gilbert.

The raven slowly rubbed his eyes and opened them just to watch Alice sitting in his chest, staring at him with an angry look.

"W-What the hell are you doing you stupid rabbit!?" he exclaimed with eyes widened and red cheeks. "G-Get off of me now!" he demanded nerviously.

"Fine." She said coldly and did as she was told.

"Ugh, you've not remedy…" the black-haired man said clearing his hair from his forehead. "What do you want?"

"Why did you oversleep?" she asked randomly. "Were you with Oz?"

Gilbert got a little embarrassed with that question. Was she implying something about Oz and him? He then turned to look at her a little angry. "Seriously… you woke me up like that… just to ask me that stupid question!?"

"That's not it! That was just another question you idiot!"

Gilbert sighed. "Then what's the reason why you're here?"

"I'm searching for Oz. I haven't seen him since yesterday, and I thought he might have been here with you playing until late hours, considering how you kept sleeping..."

The raven's eyes then widened. "Oz? N-No I haven't seen him.

"You're seriously useless…" she chuckled a bit crossing his arms and looking away. "Fine I'll have to search somewhere else. Thanks for nothing." She said as she walked to the door and left.

"That stupid rabbit…" he muttered to himself. But wait, Oz was missing? He had to search for him too…

He took a quick shower and dressed, then he went downstairs in a hurry. The first person she saw was Alice, though she was in the kitchen eating and he wouldn't want to lose his time talking with her again. He walked to the main room and saw Sharon in there, reading a book.

"Sharon,"

"Oh, Gilbert good morning, or should I say, afternoon," she said laughing a bit.

"Yeah I overslept a bit," he replied stroking his hair. "Have you seen Oz?"

"Oz-sama? No, last time I saw him was yesterday, he went out at the middle of the night and I thought he would have come back and was in his room sleeping just like you."

"Wait what? He went out at midnight? What for?"

"Wish I knew."

Suddenly the sound of horses galloping was heard around the room.

"Oh that must be Break, he went to Pandora for some matters to discuss," she said smiling. The main door opened in a rush, Reim walking towards him.

"My lady quick, go get Alice. Oh Gilbert ~ I'm glad to see you're awake."

"Why? What's going on?" the girl asked curious, standing up from her chair.

"Reim, take the other carriage and go get some help at Pandora."

"Right away," he said bending and leaving.

"There's no time to explain, please do as I said." The white-haired guy said, looking back at the lady. Sharon cocked her head and nodded, going to the kitchen to get her.

"Break would you explain me what's going on?" Gilbert said impatient.

"I'm afraid is Oz-kun…"

Gilbert's eyes widened. "O-Oz? What do you mean it's Oz?!"

"The city's been attacked by chains coming from the Abyss, we don't understand what the main source of this but we believe is Oz, well, Jack controlling Oz. There's no time to lose we've got to get out of here, they'll be here soon."

"What's wrong?" Alice asked as Sharon hold her from her arm.

"Quick, get into the carriage." Break demanded

"But I'm not done with my meat!" Alice exclaimed.

"I said… get into the carriage." He repeated, with a deeper and serious tone of voice.

"Come come Alice-san, let's do what he says." She said without detaching from her and walking to the carriage.

"I… can't believe you Break."

"Well maybe you'll do when you see it by your own cause we've got to go over there. C'mon!" he said grabbing him by his arm and running to the chariot as well.

Alice and Sharon impatiently asked Break what was going on once the chariot began to move, and after taking a breath, Break explained them the situation. None of them could believe it, Sharon thought Jack would have already gone, Alice never saw this coming, and Gilbert couldn't handle the feelings he was having. Oz was such a humble kid, he'd do anything for the others without caring if he got hurt in any way, and now he was practically destroying the city? Was Jack that powerful to control his entire body that quick and easily?

After a couple of minutes, they could see some houses in fire and some big shadows destroying the building from the chariot's window.

They arrived to the main scene. A lot of chains were uncontrollable, demolishing the house and some of them hurting innocent people. Lots of screams were heard and people running frenetically were seen, it was unbelievable. Gilbert looked everywhere desperately searching for Oz.

"Look!" Sharon exclaimed as she pointed at a bright yellow point.

"OZ!" The raven exclaimed wide-eyed.

Suddenly, Reim arrived with another carriage full of members of Pandora, as all of them took their guns and charged them to start the attack.

The Nightray kept screaming Oz's name frantically, without any response. His eyes had that look again, they were _deep and empty. _

"Oh you're finally here guys," he said with a wicked smile. Everyone's eyes widened when they heard that wasn't Oz's voice, it was Jack's.

"Come on guys! Start the shooting!" a member of Pandora demanded.

"WAIT A MOMENT!" Reim yelled, standing between them to avoid them from shooting, that's not Oz-sama, it's Jack Vessalius!"

"OZ WAKE UP!" Gilbert exclaimed walking towards him.

"GILBERT STAND BACK!" Sharon exclaimed to the raven before he ran to his now controlled master.

Gilbert turned to look at her with a fierce look, he wasn't thinking straight and it was his body controlling his actions instead of his head.

"Don't act all impulsive and open your eyes! That's no longer the Oz we used to know…"

Jack kept commanding every single word and movement within Oz's body. The blond was completely out of his mind, unable to react and think straight due to Jack's orders. In a blink of an eye, one of the chains was no longer controlled.

Gilbert stood there speechless, eyes wide-opened. He wanted the blond to stop hurting everyone, even though he knew it wasn't actually Oz the one causing this tragic scene. He needed him to get back to himself, _so badly_, but he couldn't do anything to help without hurting his body. Jack's plan was obvious, he wanted to destroy everything in his way, just to send them down to the abyss, and unfortunately his plan was precisely working. Lots of people already died in "his" filthy bloody hands, taking advantage just because he knew Oz's friends would be unable to attack him if that meant attacking Oz too, specially Gilbert.

"We can't just stand here watching everything collapse!" a member of Pandora screamed to Reim for him to demand the order to attack.

"And we can't just shoot Jack if he's using Oz-sama's body!" he replied shouting.

"I won't stand here and watch a lot of people die just because you won't kill just ONE person!" he yelled as Reim frowned at him, clenching his fists.

"I don't care what you say, I'd do what's best for all of us!" he turned to look at the other members of Pandora, who had their guns ready and charged.

"FIRE!" He exclaimed, as all of them aimed for the biggest chain, controlled by "Oz".

The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the guns and the chain groaning desperately.

"WAIT!" Gilbert shouted extending his arm in order to stop the shooting. They ignored him as they kept shooting, hitting the chains and making them scream in pain, while Oz remained still and blank-eyed. Break hold Alice and Sharon near him, covering them from the massive shooting.

"OZ!" The raven exclaimed, expecting him to react.

Another shot was heard; everyone turned their views to the chains that began to fall down the ground and the lightning that appeared from it, sucking all of them to the abyss making them finally disappear.

Gil then turned his gaze to the blond and called him again, this time harder.

"G-G-Gil?" he muttered, blinking slowly.

The raven smiled relieved that he was finally back, but something wasn't right… Oz looked down to his chest, noticing some blood that was coming out of it. He smiled slightly, placing his hand on his injure to stop the immediate bleeding. In a blink of an eye, he fall down; first kneeling, then finally falling.

"OZ!" Gil yelled, running to him as fast as he could, leaning down and holding him in his arms.

"No…" Alice said, eyes wide-opened and cracked voice, as Break hold her closer to avoid her from going over there with them.

A thunder was heard, as it began to pour.

Oz opened his eyes slowly, staring at Gil's eyes half-opened. Gil remained his gaze, almost teary-eyed, avoiding the tears to come out, refusing himself to believe he was slowly losing his master and love within his arms.

"I-I… didn't mean to…" Oz explained breathy.

"I know, I know." Gil interrupted him, placing his forehead in Oz's hair, stroking it softly and holding his cheek.

"It's starting to feel cold… c-can you feel it?" he asked softly, turning to look at him.

Gilbert remained silent, unable to speak and even to move. Oz smiled at him and then, quite innocently, snuggled up to him, resting his head on his chest.

"You're warm, Gil."

Gilbert's eyes kept teary, frowning in order to hold the tears, though it was now impossible to.

"Hey Gil, why are you crying?..." The blond smirked at his servant. "E-Everything's okay…" he continued, faking a smile, "I-I'm okay…" he lied mumbling. His breath began to feel heavy.

The raven remained steady, looking at him attentively, _holding him close without detaching_.

"Gil…" he leaned to his ear with the few strength he had left, "I'm sorry I was the one… who broke the promise of our 'absolute'…" he whispered. He then leaned back and looked directly at his golden irises, feeling a tear falling down his cheeks and slightly smiling.

"W-what are you saying?" Gil chuckled in between his sobs, "you haven't broken our promise…"

Oz closed his eyes smiling. He then removed the hand that was placed on his injure and placed it on Gil's cheek.

"P-Please… don't cry, okay?" He mumbled cleaning one of his tears, cracked-voice and staring at his servant with eyes half-opened.

Gilbert didn't reply. His eyes were getting redder second by second, as his sobs began to sound stronger.

"T-thank you… for everything, Gil…"

"No… NO OZ DON'T YOU DARE TO…!"

Gil turned his look down; making complete eye contact with Oz as he slowly began to close his eyes. His hand was fading from Gil's cheek. He lost his entire strength in a blink of an eye, and his breathing ceased.

Gilbert's eyes widened. He felt a huge knot in his throat, as he frowned and hold Oz's hand on top of his cheek.

The rain was pouring softly over Gil and Oz's body. The raven's hair began to drip a couple of rain drops on top of Oz's face, though it couldn't be told if it was the rain falling or Gil's tears...

The raven squeezed his eyes shut, holding Oz tightly and embracing him desperately, still gently, barely able to mumble Oz's name in his sobs.

He was already gone…

"W-why? W-why would you leave me… like this?" he muttered.

_I tried to walk together… but the night was growing dark  
Thought you were beside me, but I reached and you were gone…_

Alice held Sharon from her arm trembling, beginning to cry. Break and Sharon stood there, unable to move due to the impression of the scenery.

Reim and the rest of the Pandora members kept watching the tragic scene, not moving, not emitting a single word.

A random lightning appeared and a male's laugh could be heard.

"Awwwn that's such a shame," Jack said kneeling down to Oz, then turning at Gilbert. "I never meant to do this." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Y-You…" Gilbert turned to look at him fiercely.

"What an unfortunate incident… didn't you say that you wouldn't let anything happen to him?"

Gilbert's eyes widened. Jack noticed his expression and continued:

"Yes, I was there when you said that to your little master. Well, who cares for a brat anyway?" he said smirking.

"T-this is… ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT! YOU BASTARD!" Gil yelled frowning.

"You'll find a master soon, I bet. He wasn't that useful anyway." He chuckled.

Without detaching from Oz, he immediately took out his gun and shot Jack; though it was completely useless considering he was just a blurry illusion and he couldn't be hurt.

"My, my, are you going to make me pay with your own hands?" he said sarcastically, repeating the same words he said to Oz the other day.

"I'LL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES YOU SON OF A –"

The blond interrupted him with a laugh. "We'll see about that, Gilbert. Don't make promises you can't keep." He teased.

Gilbert frowned, clenching his teeth and hands with extreme anger.

"Well, it'll be interesting to see what fate will bring us," he smirked, "I hope to see you later, Gilbert." He waved as his presence slowly disappeared within the air.

Gilbert was full of anger and sorrow. Of course, losing his best friend, his master, his love, his _everything_ right in front of his own eyes and couldn't be able to do anything about it? Sure, Gilbert couldn't feel more broken than he was right now.

Sharon took a step forward approaching to Gil. She placed her hand on his shoulder for him to let Oz go, though it was impossible to command Gil to release him. He wanted to hold him forever, and there was nothing else Gil could want but to feel he wasn't gone, _so desperately_.

Break kept holding Alice close for her to leave Gil alone, he whistled slightly for Sharon to turn back and look at him. Once she did, Break shook his head so Sharon could leave him alone too. Break knew Gilbert, and he knew how important Oz was for him. He knew he will need his time, because healing this pain wouldn't be such an easy thing. He spent ten long and lonely years doing everything he could and just waiting to see his master back, and now he couldn't be able to do something, not even wait, because Oz wasn't coming back, and that was a stated fact that Gil also knew, and that made his heart feel like it was nastily stabbed.

That night he refused to let go of his master, as his sobs never ended and the rain kept falling over him and Oz's lifeless body...

* * *

A couple of tears began to fall, as uncontrollable sobs were heard all around the place once the coffin Oz was in was brought. A deep hole was already dug for him to be laid. In the first row of the ceremony, there was Oscar, Ada, Gilbert, and even Mrs. Kate, crying their tears out due to their loss. On the other seats there were Alice, Break and Sharon, also Leo because he considered Oz a good friend, and even Vincent and Echo, though they didn't cry or anything; and at last there were a couple of members of Pandora, some of them felt bad for what happened and others guilty.

A few words were given while Oz's coffin remained opened

"I can't believe he's really gone…" the blonde Vessalius said, hiding under her aunt's chest crying. Oscar and Ada were the first ones to walk closer to his coffin.

"I know… it seems like yesterday when he came back from the Abyss…" he said stroking his niece's hair.

"He was with us again… and now he's… he's…" Ada's sobs increased, tears still falling down her cheeks.

"He's in a better place now, Ada." Oscar replied staring at the motionless body. "He's in a better place now…" he repeated.

They placed a white flower on his chest and returned to their seats. Then Sharon, Break and Alice approached to him.

"Alice-kun, are you okay?" Break asked concerned due to her stare.

"S-stupid useless servant!" she exclaimed shutting her eyes making the tears fall. "Who gave you the permission to leave me just like that!? What kind of manservant are you? Idiot!" that was everything she could yell before her sobs wouldn't let her continue speaking.

"It's okay, Alice…" Sharon hugged her tight, Alice resting her head on her chest for comfort.

"He was such an odd brat; he annoyed me a lot, mostly when he read my thoughts, but he was humble and just wanted the best for everyone…" Break admitted looking at the blond.

"That's the Oz-sama we'll always remember… talkative and humble." Sharon said before saying goodbye to him and placing another white flower on his chest. The three of them left the coffin and returned to their seats, Alice not detaching from Sharon.

It was Gilbert's time to approach to his master. He rose from his seat, cleaning his eyes and clenching his fists, taking a deep breath.

"Leo?" The raven said, turning to see the black-haired boy when he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder.

He smiled tenderly at him and stroked his back. "You've got to be strong, Gilbert. I know how it feels to lose a master… it's not easy…" he said in a cracked voice turning his gaze to the floor.

"L-Leo…" he placed his hand on his shoulder too. "I'm really sorry about that too…"

Leo just nodded, removing his hand of Gilbert's shoulder.

"I wish I could have told him I loved him…" he said starting to feel some tears coming to his eyes.

Leo turned to look back at him. "You loved your master…? Well now we're two…"

"Y-You loved Elliot?" he asked curious.

The boy nodded, feeling tears coming out of his eyes just by the simple memory of Elliot. "I did… I do…"

"Unexpected things happen every day, now they're in a better place…" Gilbert said choppy, a tear falling down his cheek.

The young nodded again and hugged Gilbert tight.

"I'm really sorry…" he said tenderly.

Gilbert's eyes were half-opened, sobs starting to take over him. He hugged Leo tighter and placed his head on his shoulder.

"It's okay…" he said stroking his hair softly.

Gilbert then detached and cleared his eyes. "Thank you, Leo…"

"You're welcome. Now go see your master…"

Gilbert nodded and approached to Oz's coffin. He stood there still shocked and speechless. His mind wasn't ready to accept that his master was gone, _forever,_ and that he couldn't do anything to bring him back like when he was dragged to the Abyss…

He squeezed his eyes shot, making his tears fall all the way down his cheeks. He looked at him carefully, eyes half-opened. He then smiled tenderly and sincerely.

"I'm sorry…" he said cracked. He couldn't find any more words to say at the moment, and his sobs wouldn't let him spell out more of them. It was just too painful to accept the truth and to have him there, lying down so quiet, so peaceful. That was so unlike him, it wasn't the Oz he was used to watch every single day, laughing, smiling, running up and down, talking like if there was no tomorrow…

Memories of the Oz he used to watch every day passed through his mind as more tears kept falling down. He then took his black hat, remembering all the times he gave it to Oz to use it and smile, placing it on his head.

"Rest in peace… Bocchan." He muttered, stroking his hair softly and clearing his forehead. Then he walked away, looking back at the coffin.

A few minutes later, Oz's casket was settled in the hole.

Everyone kept crying for their loss, but mostly Gilbert, for he remained thinking of all the memories they had together and all of the things they never get to do together…

_Why did you go? I had to stay…  
Now I'm reaching for you…  
Will you wait? Will you wait?  
Will I see you again?..._

* * *

**I'M NOT EVEN SORRY**

**Song used: Hymn for the Missing ~ by RED. **


End file.
